Such extruded articles, usually made from thermoplastic materials, are generally hardened after leaving the shaping die by being wound around a cooling roller or drum. Especially in the case of a foil or sheet issuing from a wide-mouth die, but also with other extruded articles, objectionable stresses due to improper winding are avoided by relatively reciprocating the die and the drum according to conventional practice. Strips, filaments or the like of finite length, coming from the extruder, can also be wound about the drum in a multiplicity of turns by a relative displacement of the die and the drum in the direction of the drum axis.
In order to avoid the need for bodily shifting both the die and the associated extruder or extruders, the latter can be connected with the die via one or more deformable ducts or conduits giving the die a certain mobility. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,662 proposes the use of an articulated conduit with externally heated tube sections and joints for this purpose.